Forgive Me Kyuhyunie!
by lee mina
Summary: Kyuhyun yang merasa kecewa dengan Zhou Mi mencari Changmin tanpa tahu kalau Changmin juga memendam rasa padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhou Mi?  Main Pair : MIXIAN / Kyumi / Qmi.. Warning : slash, don't like don't read..Last chapter update..
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive Me, Kui Xian!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

**Summary :: Zhoumi melupakan hari pentingnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa dilupakan pergi dan mencari Changmin. Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiganya?**

.

.

Kui xian terus saja berjalan hilir mudik di ruang tengah dorm SJM di Taiwan yang sepi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tapi Zhou Mi tak kunjung pulang ke dorm. Kui xian mulai merasa percuma saja dia sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya dan terbang ke Taiwan! Percuma saja dia memikirkan surprise yang ingin diberikannya pada Zhou Mi, kalau Zhou Mi tak pulang sampai larut malam seperti ini. Dengan kesal dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke sofa. Lebih baik dia beristirahat sambil menunggu Zhou Mi. Dia masih merasa Jetlag karena dia langsung terbang ke Taiwan setelah konser KRY di Jepang. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya dia terbuai dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menerobos dari jendela membangunkan Kui Xian dari tidur lelapnya. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar yang terang. Terlihat keadaan ruang tengah yang masih sama dengan saat dia tertidur semalam. Zhou Mi dan Henry tak pulang!

Kui xian meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja. Tak dilihatnya ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Zhou Mi. "Mimi-ge tidak meneleponku semalam!" sesalnya. Dipandanginya terus handphonenya yang masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Berharap Zhou Mi akan segera meneleponnya. Tapi handphonenya tetap diam seolah ikut mencibir penantiannya. Pikirannya bergulat antara ingin menelepon Zhou Mi atau tidak. Apa Zhou Mi lupa dengan hari penting bagi mereka? Hari ini hari peringatan Anniversary mereka yang kedua, tapi sepertinya Zhou Mi melupakannya.

Disimpannya lagi handphonenya itu. Tak ada gunanya menelepon Zhou Mi. Tak akan ada artinya jika Zhou Mi tak bisa mengingat hari yang penting ini sendiri.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Tapi Zhou Mi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Dia juga tak menelepon atau memberi kabar pada Kui Xian. Kui xian sendiri masih dengan setia menunggu kepulangan Zhou Mi. Dihadapannya ada sepotong kue bertuliskan "Happy 2nd anniversary" dan sebuah kotak berwarna Saphirre Blue yang berisi hadiahnya untuk Zhou Mi. Berkali-kali diliriknya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat sendu seiring dengan berlalunya waktu. Pada akhirnya, pertahanannya runtuh. "Dia Lupa" gumamnya lirih. Setetes air mata mengalir ke pipi pucatnya. Disusul oleh tetes-tetes yang lain. Dia terus terisak. Dan sebuah keputusan diambilnya. Dia akan pulang ke Korea. Dia sudah cukup lama menanti kepulangan Zhou Mi.

Dengan langkah lunglai dia masuk ke kamar dan mengambil koper yang memang belum dibukanya itu. ketika melewati ruang tengah dipandanginya kue itu sekali lagi, "Happy 2nd Anniversarry Mimi-ge!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan perlahan ditutupnya pintu dorm itu seiring dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya…

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hallo semua… ini FF keduaku yang mungkin akan banyak makan chapter. Gimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Terlalu pendek? Layakkah untuk diteruskan atau biar saja stuck sampai di sini saja?

Mian… buat para istri-istri Kyu yang gak suka suaminya saya sengsarakan. Masalahnya saya baru jatuh cinta lagi ma Kyumi setelah berhasil download variety SJM yang terbaru… bagi yang punya video kemesraan Kyumi saya juga gak nolak kalau ada yang mau memberi linknya… hehehe…

Bagi yang merasa FF ini layak untuk dilanjutkan boleh memberi masukan gimana kelanjutan hubungan Kui xian dan Zhou Mi. Asal jangan minta pairnya diganti menjadi Kyumin… Kekeke… saya bukan kyumin shipper masalahnya…

Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah mau baca FF gak jelas ini…

G O M A W O


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive Me, Kui Xian!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

**Summary :: Zhoumi melupakan hari pentingnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa dilupakan pergi dan mencari Changmin. Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiganya?**

.

.

Zhou Mi terburu-buru pulang ke dorm. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Semalam dia lupa menelepon Kui Xian karena baterai handphonenya habis. Kui Xian-nya tentunya merasa aneh karena tak biasanya dia tak meneleponnya. Belum lagi semalam dia tak pulang ke dorm karena pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Satu hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya saat ini, pulang ke dorm, istirahat, dan menelepon Kui Xian tersayangnya…

Zhou Mi membuka pintu dorm dengan perlahan. SEPI. Suasananya masih sama seperti saat ditinggalkannya kemarin. Henry baru pulang ke Canada untuk menjenguk kedua orang tuanya, jadi hanya ada dia di dorm ini. Tanpa menoleh ke kanan atau ke kiri dia langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Dihempaskannya tubuh tingginya ke ranjang. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa, tiap berada di kamar ini, dia bisa merasa nyaman seolah semua beban terangkat dari pundaknya. Mungkin ini karena selalu ada aroma khas Kui Xian yang tertinggal di kamar ini. Sejujurnya, dia sangat merindukan Kui Xian. Baru sehari dia tak mendengar suaranya, terasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Pikirannya langsung melayang kemana-mana memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Kui Xian sedang apa ya? Apa dia sudah pulang dari Jepang? Apa konsernya lancar? Apa dia sehat? Banyak pertanyaan berterbangan di otaknya dan tak ada satupun yang bisa dijawabnya. Akhirnya dia bangkit, menyambar handuk yang terlipat rapi di sisi lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang terasa lebih segar. Dia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat ramen sebagai makan malamnya. Pikirannya melayang kepada Kui Xian lagi. Seandainya Kui Xian tahu kalau Zhou Mi sering makan ramen, tentunya Zhou Mi sudah mendapat kuliah gratis dari Kui Xian sekarang. Kui Xian sering memarahinya jika Kui Xian tahu dia kurang istirahat atau makan sembarangan.

"Aish… aku teringat Kui Xian lagi!" batin Zhoumi. Dia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Di tangannya ada sepanci ramen panas yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Pandangan Zhou Mi tiba-tiba menangkap ada hal yang baru di ruang tengahnya. Ada kue dan sebuah kotak berwarna Saphirre Blue di sampingnya. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung berkelebat di otaknya? Apa Henry sudah pulang dan membeli kue itu? Sepertinya tidak! Baru kemarin Henry meneleponnya dan memberitahunya kalau dia baru akan pulang empat hari lagi. Jadi siapa yang membawa dan meninggalkan kue itu?

Hati Zhou Mi mencelos saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kue itu. "Happy 2nd Anniversary". Diingat-ingatnya sekarang tanggal berapa. Tanggal 3 Mei. Oh tidak, dia melupakan hari jadinya dengan Kui Xian. Dengan tergesa dibukanya kotak berwarna Saphirre Blue itu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna putih. Tak ada tulisan apapun yang menyertai jam tangan itu, tapi satu yang diyakininya. Jam ini dari Kui Xian. Hanya Kui Xian yang tahu kalau dia menginginkan jam tangan ini tapi dia belum sempat membelinya karena saat melihatnya dulu di Seoul, mereka sedang sangat terburu-buru.

Kesadaran akan penantian Kui Xian menghantamnya seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Berapa lama Kui Xian menunggunya? Bagaimana perasaan Kui Xian saat menunggu kedatangannya? Kui Xian pasti kecewa karena Zhou Mi melupakan anniversary mereka. Zhou Mi segera menyambar telepon terdekat dan menhubungi nomor Kui Xian yang sudah melekat di dalam memorinya. Tak aktif. Hanya ada suara operator yang memintanya untuk meninggalkan pesan. Dicobanya berkali-kali tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Mianhe Kui Xian… Jeongmal Mianhe…"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Mianhe… kalau di chapter 2 ini ceritanya masih belum panjang. Saya janji untuk chapter berikutnya pasti lebih panjang. Masalahnya kalau mau saya panjangkan saya malah bingung mau motongnya di sebelah mana. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk memotongnya di sini. Dan sisanya saya masukkan di chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

G O M A W O


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive Me, Kui Xian!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

**Summary :: Zhoumi melupakan hari pentingnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa dilupakan pergi dan mencari Changmin. Apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiganya?**

.

.

Zhou Mi berlari menuju dorm Suju di Korea. Dengan tergesa ditekannya kombinasi angka untuk membuka pintu dorm di lantai 11. Gagal! Berkali-kali dicobanya tapi tetap gagal. Akhirnya dengan tak sabar ditekannya bel berkali-kali. Terdengar suara umpatan yang terdengar samar-samar dari dalam. Pintu dorm terbuka dan terlihatlah sesosok lelaki berwajah aegyo yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Sungmin langsung menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kui Xian dimana?" tanpa ba-bi-bu Zhou Mi langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kui Xian. Sudah hampir 12 jam sejak dia menyadari kalau Kui Xian datang ke Taiwan dan dia belum bisa menghubunginya sama sekali. Teleponnya masih saja dijawab oleh operator dan semua smsnya pending. Zhou Mi sebenarnya sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Korea tadi malam, tapi sudah tak ada pesawat yang terbang ke Korea sehingga dengan berat hati dia naik pesawat paling pagi yang menuju ke Korea.

"Masuk!" kata-kata Sungmin yang sarat dengan nada sarkastik menyeret ingatannya kembali ke tempatnya berada. Diikutinya lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu yang telah masuk ke dorm dan menuju ke kamarnya yang sudah dibaginya dengan Kyuhyun selama empat tahun ini. Pemandangan seperti kapal pecah menyambutnya ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar itu. Bukan seluruh kamar sih yang berantakan, hanya setengah kamar bagian Kyuhyun. Kopernya di lantai, terbuka dan semua baju-baju di dalamnya berserakan. PSP nya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas selimutnya. Handphone biru kesayangannya teronggok di atas meja. Baterainya telah lepas dari tempatnya. Dengan tatapan ngeri dipandanginya Sungmin, "Apa yang terjadi pada Kui Xain?"

Sungmin memandang Zhou Mi tajam. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menyakitkan. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Zhou Mi! Apa yang kamu perbuat pada Kyuhyunie? Beberapa hari ini dia terlihat sangat gembira. Tak sedikitpun dia mengeluhkan jadwalnya yang sangat padat, jauh lebih padat dari jadwal semua member karena setelah semua itu dia bisa mendapatkan libur beberapa hari… Dia masih tersenyum saat kami semua memarahinya karena dia kabur untuk membelikanmu entah-apalah-itu-yang-dibelinya sesaat sebelum kami harus terbang ke Jepang! Dia masih sangat senang saat konser di Jepang! Tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat konser? Dia sempat tersenyum saat menyanyikan "Coagulation"! Tersenyum saat menyanyikan Coagulation! Apa dia sudah gila! Dia tak pernah salah menunjukkan ekspresi saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu karena dia sangat memahami maksud dari semua lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tapi karena kamu, dia melakukannya kemarin! Suasana hatinya juga masih sangat bagus saat dia terburu-buru berangkat sendirian ke Taiwan. Tahukah kamu semua itu?"

Sungmin terengah-engah di hadapan Zhou Mi. Berbicara panjang lebar dengan menyertakan emosi ternyata memang membutuhkan banyak energi. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengatur nafasnya lagi. Zhou Mi masih diam. Masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya tadi. Pandangannya kosong. Melihat ekspresi Zhou Mi, hati Sungmin jadi sedikit melunak.

"Zhou Mi, tahukah kamu bagaimana kagetnya aku saat semalam dia pulang? Dia pulang dengan muka yang sangat pucat, wajahnya bersimbah air mata hingga matanya bengkak, dan dia tak bicara apa-apa sejak tadi malam. Dia hanya melewati kami semua seolah kami tak ada. Dia masuk ke sini dan duduk diam selama berjam-jam. Dia bahkan tak mengacuhkan aku!"

Puas menumpahkan semua kekesalannya, Sungmin terduduk di ranjangnya. Diamatinya setengah kamarnya yang berantakan. Mungkin seperti inilah perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kui Xian dimana Minnie-ge?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhou Mi yang sekarang terduduk di tengah-tengah semua kekacauan itu. Zhou Mi terlihat sama kacaunya dengan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin lihat tadi malam. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua?" batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sungmin lemah. Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin. Memahami arti pandangan Zhou Mi, Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu Zhou Mi. Tadi pagi sewaktu aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada. Ranjangnya sudah tak berbentuk seperti itu. Semua member juga tak ada yang tahu. Tak satupun dari kami melihatnya keluar. Kami juga tak bisa melacak keberadaannya karena handphonenya ditinggal."

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, ditinggalkannya Zhou Mi sendirian di kamar itu.

"Istirahatlah dulu Mimi. Kyuhyunie pasti akan pulang jika perasaannya sudah tenang!" Ditutupnya pintu dengan perlahan. Memberi waktu pada Zhou Mi untuk mencerna semua yang telah terjadi dan mencari solusi dari masalah yang sedang dihadapinya (atau dibuatnya ya?).

.

.

Saat Sungmin keluar dari kamar sudah ada tiga orang lelaki menunggunya. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yesung dan Ryeowoook seperti Kyuhyun mendapat hari libur setelah konser di jepang. Sedangkan Leeteuk meminta ijin sehari karena mengkhawatirkan magnaenya. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke TV. Mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup mereka langsung menoleh dan memanggil Sungmin untuk bergabung.

"Bagaimana Sungmin-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" cecar Leeteuk.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku belum bertanya, aku malah memarahinya! Mian…" Sungmin nyengir bersalah.

"Bagaimana reaksi Zhou Mi saat kamu memarahinya?"

"Sama kacaunya dengan Kyuhyunie semalam." Sungmin memandang tajam pada Leadernya itu "Hyung benar-benar tak tahu dimana Kyuhyunie?"

"Aku tahu. Baru saja Yunho menelepon kalau tadi pagi-pagi buta Kyuhyun mencari Changmin. Dan sampai sekarang mereka masih mendekam di kamar Changmin."

Serempak mereka berempat menghembuskan nafas lega. Yah… setidaknya magnae mereka masih punya sedikit pikiran rasional dengan pergi ke tempat teman dekatnya bukannya pergi ke tempat yang tidak jelas.

"Ayo cepat kita beritahu Mimi-ge dimana Kyuhyunie sekarang!" Wookie beranjak dari sisi Yesung. Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkah sebuah tangan menahannya. Yesung memandang tak suka pada Sungmin yang memegang erat tangan Wookie.

"Jangan sekarang Wookie-ah. Biarkan Mimi istirahat dulu. nanti saja kita beritahu kalau dia sudah istirahat dan sudah lebih tenang." Sungmin kemudian berpaling menghadap ke arah Yesung. "Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu Yesung-hyung. Apa hyung lupa kalau aku sudah punya Henry-ah?"

Yesung yang mendapat teguran langsung dari dongsengnya itu hanya bisa mengannguk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Malu! Di sadar sudah bereaksi berlebihan. Wookie yang melihat kekasihnya menunduk langsung memeluknya, berusahan memberinya ketenangan.

Mereka berempat kemuadian terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh suara handphone Leeteuk yang berteriak nyaring.

"Yoboseyo?"

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Ha..Ha,. chapter 3 ini saya ketik terburu-buru di pagi-pagi buta sebelum ke skul dan sepertinya belum sempat saya chek ulang. Jadi maaf kalau banyak pengetikan yang salah. Buat yang udah review makasih atas reviewnya. Tapi maaf belum sempat saya balas. Ntar di bagian chapter yang lain pasti saya balas kok. Mian…

.

.

G O M A W O


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry? kangteuk?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh biar aman**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Leeteuk sshi, bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?" terdengar suara Sunghwan hyung dari seberang sana.

"Tentu saja hyung. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Um… Mianhe… Bisa bantu untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung? Aku tak enak pada mereka. Aku sudah menjanjikan memberikan hari libur. Tapi ada permintaan mendadak agar mereka bertiga bisa hadir besok malam. Tolong tanyakan kesediaan mereka ya?"

"Sebenter hyung. Disini ada Wookie-ah dan Yesungie. Aku tanyakan pada mereka dulu." Leeteuk menjauhkan teleponnya dan bertanya pada dua lead vocal suju itu.

"Bagaimana? Kalian bersedia datang atau tidak? Jawabannya terserah kalian. Karena seharusnya kalian masih libur." Dipandanginya kedua dongsengnya itu yang sedang bertukar pandang.

"Kami tak masalah hyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunie? Apa dia sudah bisa bekerja lagi? Kami khawatir dengan kondisinya."

"Nanti aku tanyakan pada Kyuhyunie. Seandainya dia tak mau atau kondisinya tak memungkinkan tak masalah kan kalau kalian hanya datang berdua?" Leeteuk memastikan sekali lagi keputusan kedua dongsengnya itu.

"Ne hyung!" kata Yewook bersamaan.

Sesudah mendapat kepastian, Leeteuk langsung berbicara pada Seunghwan.

"Seunghwan hyung, Wookie-ah dan Yesungie bersedia datang. Nanti aku beritahu keputusan Kyuhyunie kalau aku sudah menghubunginya."

"Gomawo Leeteuk sshi. Beri kabar secepatnya bagaimana keputusan Kyuhyun sshi padaku ya?"

"Ne…"

Sambungan langsung diputuskan oleh Seunghwan. Sedangkan Leeteuk bimbang. Haruskah dia menelepon Kyuhyun sekarang? Dengan kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang, apa mungkin dia bisa tampil? Tapi pikiran lain melintas di otaknya. Kyuhyun memang magnae mereka. Tapi dia jauh lebih dewasa daripada beberapa hyungnya. Dan dia selalu bisa memisahkan mana urusan pribadi dan mana urusan pekerjaan. Pasti tak masalah jika dia menanyakan kesediannya. Biar Kyuhyun yang memutuskan sendiri apa dia mau hadir atau tidak.

Leeteuk segera menghubungi nomor Changmin mengingat handphone Kyuhyun yang ditinggal di kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Changmin mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Ada apa Leeteuk hyung?" terdengar suara yang khas dari seberang sana.

"Changmin-ah, bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar?"

"Nggg… sebentar hyung. Kutanyakan dulu apa dia mau menerima telepon." Dari handphone Leeteuk terdengar samar-samar percakapan antara dua magnae itu. Kemudian terdengar suara bass yang kini serak itu dengan jelas.

"Teuki hyung, ada apa?"

"Kyuhyunie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa meninggalkan dorm tanpa memberitahu hyung? Kami khawatir sekali padamu!"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya "Mianhe hyung. Bukan maksudku ingin membuat hyung khawatir. Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalaku. Dan itu tak bisa kulakukan di dorm. Ada terlalu banyak bayangannya di sana."

Leeteuk memijat keningnya. Benar. Ada masalah antara Kyuhyunie dan Zhou Mi. Dan masalahnya sepertinya lumayan serius hingga membuat Kyuhyun kabur dari dormnya sendiri. "Apa aku tega menanyakan soal kerjaan ini pada Kyuhyun?" batin Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Hyung, kenapa diam? Hyung menelponku bukan hanya karena ingin menanyakan keadaanku kan? Pasti ada yang lain?"

"Kyuhyunie, KRY diminta datang ke suatu acara besok malam. Wookie-ah dan Yesungie sudah bersedia datang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau kamu masih merasa berat untuk bekerja, tak masalah kalau kamu menolak. Mereka berdua juga tidak keberatan. Bagaimana?" Leeteuk akhirnya menanyakannya juga.

Kyuhyun tercenung mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Antara mengiyakan atau menolak tawaran itu. Datang atau tidak? Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir dengan datang ke acara itu mungkin aku bisa sejenak melupakan kekecewaanku pada Zhou Mi, pikirnya.

"Ne hyung. Aku akan datang."

"Kamu tak harus memaksakan diri Kyuhyunie!"

"Gwechana hyung. Lebih baik bekerja daripada berdiam diri seperti ini. Setidaknya saat bekerja aku bisa melupakannya sejenak."

"Kyu, kamu yakin?"

"Ne."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Leeteuk bingung harus mengatakan apa saking banyaknya yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Hyung, masih ada yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

" Tak ada, selamat beristirahat Kyuhyunie. Eh lupa, Zhou Mi mencarimu.."

Leeteuk mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang tertahan sebentar sebelum sambungan itu terputus . "Kyuhyun memang sedang tak baik-baik saja." Batinnya.

"Apa tak apa-apa hyung memberitahu Kyuhyunie kalau Zhou Mi disini?" Sungmin buka suara menanyakan kebijakan Leadernya itu.

"Aku tak tahu… aku hanya ingin Kyuhyunie …." Belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, terdengar suara tenor bernada high pitch yang kini terdengar serak memotong perkataannya "Dimana Kui Xian?"

Serentak keempat namja yang tengah duduk di sofa itu menatap horor ke pada sosok tinggi yang kini menatap mereka dengan mata merah, muka keruh, dan pandangan menuduh itu.

"Dimana Kui Xian sekarang?" tanyanya sekali lagi

.

.

Zhou Mi POV? (kembali ke saat Sungmin meninggalkan Zhou Mi di kamar)

Aku terus mengamati kamar yang seperti kapal pecah ini dengan pandangan nanar. Apakah kondisi kamar ini mencerminkan suasana hati Kui Xian sekarang? Ah… Mengapa kemarin aku malah tak pulang. Seandainya aku pulang, pasti aku akan bertemu dengan Kui Xian dan dia tak akan kecewa. Seandainya baterai handphoneku tidak habis, pasti aku bisa menghubunginya dan tahu kalau dia sedang menungguku. Seandainya syutingnya tidak molor aku pasti bisa pulang tepat waktu. Seandainya aku sadar dengan gelagat Kui Xian yang terus menanyakan jadwalku. Tentu tak akan ada kejadian ini. Ada begitu banyak kata seandainya yang melintas di otakku. Tapi semua kata itu sudah tak berarti. Kenyataannya sekarang Kui Xian marah karena aku melupakan anniversary kami dan membiarkannya menunggu terlalu lama. Dan itu memang salahku! Harus kuakui aku memang lupa anniversary kami. Karena bagiku entah hari anniversary atau hari biasa, selama Kui Xian ada disampingku semua hari jadi terasa istimewa. Terdengar gombal mungkin tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi lihat apa yang telah kulakukan? aku sudah membuatnya bersedih dan meneteskan air matanya karenaku lagi!

. End Zhou Mi POV

.

.

Perlahan tetes-tetes bening membasahi pipi Zhou Mi. Dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kui Xian-nya. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan "Mianhe Kui Xian". Dia tahu Kui Xian-nya tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi dia terus mengucapkannya. Berharap dengan terus mengatakan itu beban di hatinya menjadi sedikit berkurang.

Zhou Mi terus terisak sampai sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya. Paboya Zhou Mi! sekarang bukan saatnya menangis. Yang menjadi prioritas adalah keadaan Kyuhyun. Jangan lemah di saat Kyuhyun membutuhkan kehadiranmu! Segeralah cari Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya.

Dengan secercah harapan baru dia keluar dari kamar itu. Dicarinya sosok leader Suju yang biasanya selalu tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan semua member. Zhou Mi mendengar sayup-sayup suara Leeteuk yang sedang berbicara di ruang tengah. Tapi tak terdengar suara sahutan ataupun suara member lain. Berarti dia sedang menerima telepon. Tiba-tiba badannya menegang saat dia bisa menangkap pembicaraan Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun! Dan kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya kalau mereka sudah tahu dimana Kyuhyun? Dengan perasaan marah yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubun dia mendekati mereka berempat yang karena sedang seriusnya bicara sama sekali tak menyadari dirinya yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Dimana Kui Xian?" tanyanya. Serentak keempat namja yang tengah berbicara dengan serius itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara. Wajah mereka terlihat ngeri melihat penampilan Zhou Mi. seandainya suasana hati Zhou Mi tidak begitu buruk saat ini, Zhou Mi tentunya sudah tertawa melihat muka-muka pabo hyungdeulnya itu. tapi karena kemarahan yang masih menguasainya, dia hanya menatap mereka berempat dengan tajam.

"Dima Kui Xian sekarang?" Zhou Mi sekali lagi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mereka berempat saling lirik. Berkomunikasi dengan mata menentukan siapa orang tidak beruntung yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Zhou Mi. Setelah saling beradu lirikan dan deathglare akhirnya sang angel without wings-lah yang mengalah.

"Zhou Mi, duduklah di sini." Tangannya melambai ke arah Zhou Mi dan menunjuk sisi sofanya yang kosong. Walaupun enggan Zhou Mi berjalan dan duduk di samping leader suju itu. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Zhou Mi yang kini telah duduk manis di sampingnya. Dicermatinya wajah tampan yang kini tersaput mendung itu. Berusaha mencari apa yang bergolak di belakang wajah itu.

Zhou Mi yang semula merasa marah kembali merasa tenang setelah melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir hyung tertuanya itu. entah kenapa senyum itu seperti obat penenang baginya. Tapi perasaan tenang itu tak berlangsung lama karena perasaan bersalah, kalut dan khawatir itu telah kembali lagi. Dia mulai gelisah di samping Leeteuk yang masih memandanginya dengan tenang.

"Zhou Mi, sebelum aku beritahu dimana Kyuhyunie berada, maukah kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Sampai sekarang aku masih tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Semalam Kyuhyunie pulang dalam keadaan hancur dan pagi ini menghilang. Lalu kamu datang dengan keadaan tak kalah kalut darinya. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Suara Leeteuk yang lembut membuat Zhou Mi ingin menceritakan semua masalahnya. Tapi itu masih bisa dilakukan nanti. Sekarang dia hanya ingin menemui Kyuhyun.

"Li Te-ge, apa tidak bisa nanti saja aku menceritakan semuanya? Aku harus menemui Kui Xian dulu."

"Maaf Zhou Mi. Aku tak akan mengatakan dimana Khyuhyunie sampai aku tahu masalah kalian terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendengar ceritamu baru aku bisa memutuskan apakah kamu memang pantas untuk menemui Kyuhyunie lagi atau tidak! Aku tak mau melihat magnae kami lebih terpuruk lagi daripada semalam."

Zhou Mi memahami alasan Leeteuk, dan mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia berada posisi Leeteuk. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia memang harus menceritakan semuanya.

"Begini gege…" Zhou Mi mulai menceritakan masalahnya. Dan selama dia bercerita tak ada yang memotong ceritanya. Sepuluh menit kemudian saat dia sudah selesai bercerita, keempat orang yang ada di sana masih diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Leeteuk-lah orang pertama yang membuka suaranya.

"Aku mengerti Zhou Mi. Kyuhyunie sepertinya terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan." Gumamnya pelan.

"Bukan begitu Teuki hyung. Seandainya aku yang berada pada posisi Kyuhyunie aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Malah mungkin yang kulakukan akan lebih parah jika Yesungie berani melupakan anniversary kami." Wookie menyatakan pendapatnya sambil mengirim deathglare ke arah kekasihnya yang langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tak akan menunggu selama Kyuhyunie. Dia sampai di Taiwan malam kan? Dan dia menunggu Zhou Mi sampai petang. Berapa jam tuh? Kalau Henry-ah sampai membuatku menunggu sampai lebih dari 3 jam, aku pasti akan meninggalkannya!" Sungmin ganti bicara.

"Seandainya Kangin-ah tidak memberi kabar padaku satu hari saja, aku tak akan menggubrisnya lagi." Sekarang gantian sang Umma suju yang menyahut.

Mendengar semua pendapat yang bernada menyalahkannya itu, ekspresi Zhou Mi menjadi semakin keruh.

"Gege… aku sudah tahu kesalahanku. Kenapa kalian malah semakin memperburuk perasaanku! Bukannya menghiburku?"

Keempat namja yang mendapat sindiran itu langsung memasang senyum gaje dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas gak gatal itu. membenarkan dalam hati masing-masing tentang sindiran Mr. Koala tersebut.

"Mimi, Kyuhyunie sekarang bersama Changmin!" Leeteuk mengatakan juga keberadaan magnae tersayangnya itu.

"Changmin? DBSK?" tanya Zhou Mi cengo.

"Ne! Max Changmin DBSK!" Yesung heran dengan reaksi Zhou Mi yang menurutnya berlebihan hanya dengan mendengar nama Changmin.

"Andwe!" suara pekikan Zhou Mi mengagetkan yang lain. Apa dia gak sadar kalau dia punya suara high pitch? Pekikannya itu bisa membuat kami tuli selama berhari-hari! Mereka mengumpat dalam hati masing-masing.

"Wae?" Wookie ganti bertanya.

"Kenapa harus ke tempatnya? Changmin itu yang kemarin saat konser SM Town menggrepe-grepe Kui Xian kan?"

Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung dan Wookie memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan aneh yang bisa diartikan dengan "G-ada-yang-lebih-bagus-yang-bisa-kamu-ingat-tentangnya-ya?"

"Li Te-ge, bisa pinjam mobilnya? Aku mau ke dorm DBSK!"

"Kutemani ya Mimi!" Leeteuk menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Zhou Mi. Tindakan antisipasi kalau-kalau Zhou Mi melakukan yang tidak-tidak di sana. Dia masih tak yakin melepas Zhou Mi dengan suasana hati yang masih labil seperti sekarang. Yah walaupun lebih baik daripada saat dia datang. Tak percuma usahanya barusan untuk mengalihkan pikiran Zhou Mi.

"Tak usah gege! Aku mau ke sana sendiri. Kalau bersama gege atau yang lain aku tak bisa berfikir." Zhou Mi berdiri dan menyambar kunci mobil yang diulurkan oleh Leeteuk. Terdengar suara debuman pintu yang cukup keras saat dia menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Syukurlah! Dia sudah tak sekacau tadi!" Sungmin berguman yang diamini oleh semua yang ada di sana.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Chapter 4 updet. Mian kalo updetnya kelamaan. Dan mian juga kalau runtutan waktu di fict ini agak kacau. Sesuai dengan tingkat keruwetan otak saya. Otak saya sedang tak bisa di ajak fokus untuk menyelesaikan satu cerita saja. Malah melantur kemana-mana dan saat ini saya sedang memproses 4 fanfic yang lagi-lagi semua pairnya adalah ZhouKyu. Dan entah saya kesambet apa, saya mpe mbuat yang genderswitch. OMG. Bayangin Kyuhyun jadi Yeoja!

And for the last, skali ini saya minta yang udah baca fict ini tolong tinggalin review. Kadang-kadang saya jadi gak semangat nglanjutin fict kalau gak ada yang review. Soalnya saya mikirnya ceritanya gak layak untuk dilanjutkan atau untuk dipublish..

Balasan review dari chapter 1 sampe 3

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : **makasih… ceritanya masih nggantung banget. Bingung nentuin perannya Changmin. Ntar mereka saya persatukan kalau saya sudah bosen ma Kyuhyunie oppa. Thanks dah review ya?

Mrs. Zhou : hahaha… Mimi pastinya punya Mrs. Zhou. Umur saya? Tebak aja! Kira-kira berapa? Mimi gak jahat. Ini Cuma salah paham aja. Hehehe… yup. Ntar ada Changmin juga. Tunggulah nanti kira2 changmin bakal jadi evil atau angel!

Arisa Adachi : masih kependekan? Kayaknya yang chap ini udah lumayan panjang. Semoga! Thanks dah mau review.

LittleLiappe : udah tahu siapa yang telepon? Hahaha… ternyata Cuma manajernya! Maaf membuat reader kecewa.

Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie : iya… soalnya mereka berdua sama-sama imut. Dan formasinya di SJ-M mereka sebelahan terus sih!

Kanna Ayasaki : gwechana… thanks dah review. Jadinya apa ya? Tergantung suasana hati saya nanti!

.

.

G O M A W O


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry? kangteuk?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: aman untuk semua umur**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing… (Becanda, becanda, yang mina punya hanya cinta buat Kyuhyun Oppa)**

.

.

Zhou Mi turun ke basement dengan langkah memburu. Berbagai emosi membuncah di dadanya. Perasaan bersalah, marah, sedih semua menjadi satu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyunienya mencari Changmin? Apa Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Changmin memendam rasa padanya? Yah… bukan hanya Changmin sebenarnya. Ada "banyak" yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Dan banyak yang dimaksudnya ini bukannya Sparkyu yang jumlahnya jutaan di luar sana. Tapi namja dan yeoja sesama artis. Yeoja yang jelas-jelas "keblinger" dengan ketampanan Kyuhyun adalah Seohyun dan Hye Rin. Magnae dari SNSD dan Wonder Girl. Sedangkan untuk daftar namja yang menyukai Kyuhyun menurut daftar Zhou Mi sudah cukup banyak. Yang pertama Hangeng-ge. Hyungnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya hyungnya itu menyerah dan beralih pada Heechul hyung (maafkan mina Hanchul shiper). Sungmin hyung sebelum dia bersama Henry-ah. Bahkan Siwon hyung yang menurut semua orang merupakan member paling tampan, paling kaya, paling atletis, dan paling segalanya di suju pun dulu menyerahkan hatinya pada Kyuhyun.

Itu DULU. Hyungdeulnya sudah melupakan perasaannya semenjak dia jadian dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi para yeoja dan Changmin itu sepertinya tak berhenti berharap meskipun Kyuhyun sudah memilihnya! Dasar keras kepala. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana Zhou Mi bisa tahu semua penggemar Kyuhyun. Semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi selalu memperhatikannya dan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Hanya dengan sekali, dua kali lihat dia bisa mengetahui perasaan mereka. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyum yang katanya jenius, tapi sinyal hubungan asmaranya mati.

Dan setelah semua usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun, dia tak akan dengan mudahnya melepaskan Kyuhyun hanya karena masalah ini. Dia akan terus memperjuangkan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa Zhou Mi sudah sampai di tempat parkir dorm DBSK yang memang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dengan dorm Suju. Diparkirkannya mobilnya dan dengan langkah terburu dia naik lift menuju lantai 5 tempat dorm DBSK berada. Ditekannya bel berharap seseorang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik sesosok namja yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Annyeong Changmin sshi!" sapanya…

.

.

kamar Changmin, Dorm DBSK, 20 menit sebelum kedatangan Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun duduk membatu dia atas ranjang Changmin yang berantakan. Jangan berfikir negatif dulu. Mereka tidak melakukan "this" dan "that". Ranjang itu berantakan karena Changmin belum sempat merapikannya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun sudah tercenung di sana selama 20 menit lebih. Joystick PSP yang sejak kedatangannya tergenggam erat di tangannya sekarang tercampak begitu saja. Ini gara-gara telepon dari Leeteuk hyung yang diterimanya tadi. Dia tak mempersalahkan tentang job dadakan, tapi kabar Zhou Mi yang sudah ada di Seoul lah yang menganggu ketenangannya. Dia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Kenapa Zhou Mi kesini? Apa Zhou Mi tahu betapa kecewanya Kyuhyun padanya?

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mulai meleleh kembali di pipinya. Menangis semalaman lebih ternyata tak menghabiskan stok air matanya. Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat kecewa pada Zhou Mi. setelah semua yang mereka lalui selama 4 tahun ini dan 2 tahun sebagai pasangan kekasih, kenapa Zhou Mi bisa melupakan hari penting mereka? Apa kebersamaan mereka itu tak ada artinya bagi Zhou Mi?

Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa memandang sosok sahabat sekaligus orang yang dikasihinya itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di pintu dormnya di pagi-pagi buta. Mukanya keruh dan mulutnya terkunci. Satu jam pertama Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan satu kalimat "Changmin-ah ayo main game!". Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali diam. Bermain game pun tak dilakukannya dengan benar karena dia sering melamun di tengah-tengah permainan. Dan jika Changmin bertanya, jawaban yang diterimanya hanyalah anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Kyuhyun baru mau bicara saat mendapat telepon dari leader Super Junior a.k.a Leeteuk hyung. Mendengar percakapan mereka, Changmin masih tak habis pikir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang bagaimana bisa dia menerima pekerjaan?

Lamunan Changmin terputus saat terdengar suara debuman pelan. Kyuhyun tertidur dan ambruk dalam posisi bergelung sambil memeluk lututnya. Changmin beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah pucat di hadapannya. Wajahnya tak berubah sejak 4 tahun lalu. Saat Changmin menyadari ada sesosok Cho Kyuhyun di Super Junior. Sebelumnya dia sudah kenal dengan magnae Super Junior itu. Tapi hanya sebatas kenal sambil lalu. Dia juga mendengar kabar kecelakaan yang menimpanya tahun 2007 lalu. Tapi dia masih tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka syuting bersama untuk acara "Super Junior Explore the Human Body". Kesan pertamanya setelah lama tak bertemu adalah Kyuhyun terlihat manis. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya berwarna pink pucat dan tubuhnya sangat kurus. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat rapuh. Selama syuting acara itu Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di belakang hyungdeulnya dan kadang-kadang ikut tersenyum menanggapi ulah konyol hyungdeulnya. Dan saat itu Changmin melirik berkali-kali ke arah Kyuhyun. Karena penasaran, dia bertanya pada Yunho-hyung, kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat? Jawaban yang diberikan hyungnya itu sangat mengejutkannya. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Dia baru satu minggu kembali bekerja setelah lima bulan bedrest saat Syuting "Super Junior Explore the Human Body episode 7". Jadi kalau sekarang "Super Junior Explore the Human Body episode 9", berarti dia mulai bekerja lagi belum ada 3 minggu. Kenapa dia memaksakan diri?

Sejak saat itu Changmin jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tak bisa sering bertemu karena wilayah kerja yang berbeda (Changmin di Jepang dan Kyuhyun di China) tapi Changmin selalu memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mendengar semua berita terbaru tentang Super junior. Hingga sekitar satu tahun lalu, ketika baik DBSK maupun Super Junior kehilangan anggotanya hubungan keduanya jafi berkembang pesat. Dengan hilangnya 3 member di DBSK, Changmin mulai meluaskan pergaulannya ke luar. Karena baginya sangat sepi sekali jika hanya ada dia dan Yunho. Mereka yang notabene sesama maknae mulai kenal dengan lebih dekat. Sejak itulah kedekatan mereka dimulai hingga menjadi seorang sahabat seperti sekarang.

Menjadi seorang sahabat dari seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun bagi Changmin adalah sebuah anugerah dan petaka. Anugerah karena akhirnya dia bisa dekat dengan orang yang dikasihinya sejak lama. Dan petaka karena dia akhirnya tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun telah menyerahkan hatinya pada salah satu hyungnya di Super Junior M, Zhou Mi.

Changmin mengenal Zhou Mi karena walaupun bukan member asli Super Junior tetapi Zhou Mi sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga oleh semua member Super Junior. Dan karena baik Changmin ataupun Zhou Mi masih berada di bawah SMEnt, mereka kadang-kadang bertemu saat konser SMTown ataupun saat sama-sama datang ke gedung SMEnt. Mereka tak akrab, karena entah bagaimana Zhou Mi menyadari perasaan terpendamnya pada Kyuhyun. Satu kesan Changmin tentang Zhou Mi, dia punya senyum yang sangat hangat dan dia sangat protektif terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kalau mau jujur, kadang-kadang muncul pikiran ingin merebut Kyuhyun dari Zhou Mi di otak Changmin. Tapi tiap kali melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun tiap bersama, atau membicarakan, atau apalah yang menyangkut-nyangkut Zhou Mi, dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya itu. yang penting Kyuhyun bahagia! Tapi kalau melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, Changmin jadi mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk merebut Kyuhyun. Meski tak yakin, Changmin menduga Zhou Mi lah yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kyuhyun bukan namja yang lemah. Dan melihat keadaannya yang hancur seperti ini pasti karena cowok China berkaki panjang yang mukanya mirip koala itu membuat ulah.

Di tengah semua pikiran dan kenangan yang berlalu lalang di otaknya, terdengar suara bel berkali-kali. Changmin mengumpat. Menyumpahi orang yang berani menganggu lamunannya. Ketika dia membuka pintu di hadapannya terlihat sesosok orang yang sangat tidak disukainya itu.

"Annyeong Changmin sshi!" sapa namja itu.

Changmin masih membelalakkan matanya melihat namja yang kini tengah berdiri di luar pintu dormnya itu. Bukannya dia seharusnya ada di Taiwan?

"Zhou Mi hyung? Kenapa bisa kesini?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat ekspresi kekagetan Changmin. Dia jadi sedikit terhibur melihatnya.

"Kamu tak mempersilahkanku untuk masuk Changmin sshi?"

Seketika wajah Changmin memerah karena malu. Dengan terbata-bata dia mempersilahkan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk hyung! Maaf berantakan! Hanya ada aku di dorm."

"Benarkah?" Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya pada Changmin.

"Iya. Yunho hyung sedang keluar. Jadi hanya ada aku di dorm." Changmin berpura-pura tak tahu alasan Zhou Mi sampai datang ke dorm DBSK. Tak mungkin Zhou Mi mencari Yunho, pasti dia mencari seseorang yang kini tengah tidur di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mencari Yunho. Aku mencari Kui Xian!"

'Benar kan!' Batin Changmin kesal. Pasti tadi Yunho hyung yang memberitahu Leeteuk hyung. Dan sebagai "Umma" yang baik, pasti Leeteuk memberitahukan keberadaan maknae mereka pada Zhou Mi sehingga si tiang listrik ini bisa berada di sini.

"Kyuhyunie sedang tidur!" suara Changmin mulai terdengar ketus.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya? Sebentar saja." Zhou Mi memandang Changmin dengan tatapan memohon. Seevil-evilnya Changmin, mendapat pandangan seperti itu tetap saja membuat hatinya merasa tak tega.

"Ikuti aku!" Changmin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur di dalamnya.

Zhou Mi menangkap siluet Kyuhyun yang masih tidur sambil memeluk lututnya di atas ranjang Changmin. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin dihampirinya ranjang besar itu. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun ketika terdengar suara tajam yang menghentikannya.

"Jangan membangunkannya! Biarkan dia istirahat!" Kata-kata tajam itu diucapkan oleh Changmin yang tengah bersandar di tembok. Pandangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia tak suka melihat Zhou Mi yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi menarik lagi tangannya yang sempat terulur. Bukan karena pandangan Changmin dan kata-kata pedasnya, tapi karena dia tak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dengan penerangan lampu kamar, dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar pucat. Matanya terpejam walaupun masih ada sisa titik-titik air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Penampilannya berantakan dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah dan pakaian yang sangat kusut.

Zhou Mi merasa ada pisau yang kini tengah menusuk-nusuk jantungnya. Dia sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang meneteskan air mata karenanya. Dipandanginya wajah di hadapannya itu lama. Wajah seseorang yang telah dengan setia menemaninya selama empat tahun ini. Yang selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuknya di tengah semua jadwal gila-gilaannya. Yang selalu memarahinya jika dia lupa makan dan tak punya cukup waktu istirahat. Yang selalu ada untuknya jika dia membutuhkan seseorang di sampingnya.

Dihembuskannya nafasnya dengan keras. Melihatnya yang seperti ini membuat Zhou Mi tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Biarlah Kyuhyun menanangkan dirinya dulu. Setelah memutuskan seperti itu, Zhou Mi mendekati Kyuhyun dengan sepelan mungkin agar tak membangunkan kekasihnya itu.

"Jeongmal Mianhe Kui Xian. Wo Ai Ni." Bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu. Changmin mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar keruh. Dia cemburu melihat Zhou Mi yang bisa dengan bebas mencium Kyuhyun. Sedangkan dia? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan dengan status yang hanya seorang sahabat?

Zhou Mi berhenti di depan pintu dan memandang datar ke arah Changmin. "Changmin-sshi, Gomawo. Sudah mengijinkanku untuk melihat Kui Xian. Dan bisakah kau sampaikan padanya kalau aku mencarinya?"

Changmin tertegun mendengar permintaan dari rivalnya itu. Mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Zhou Mi kemari? Memang dia punya hati yang sebesar itu ya? Membantu rivalnya sendiri? Changmin tak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya sehingga dia tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Dia hanya balik menatap datar ke arah Zhou Mi.

Memahami arti pandangan Changmin, Zhou Mi langsung membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari dorm DBSK. Dia tahu dari ekspresi Changmin kalau dia tak bisa mengandalkan magnae DBSK itu untuk membantu masalah Kyuhyun. Dia bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau perasaan suka Changmin pada Kyuhyun sangatlah besar. Pasti sulit sekali baginya sekedar untuk mengatakan kalau Zhou Mi mencarinya.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Mianhe… Mianhe… (Mina membungkuk-bungkuk nih)… Mianhe kalau updatenya kelamaan. Dan kenapa Mina merasa kalau ceritanya malah makan belibet? Kira-kira reader sudah bisa memperkirakan Changmin akan jadi angel atau jadi evil?

O ya, thanks buat yang udah review ya? Maaf untuk review yang terakhir gak Mina balas di chapter ini. Mina akan membalasnya di chapter depan aja ya?

OK, that's all… And for the last, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry? kangteuk?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: aman untuk semua umur**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, typo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing… (Becanda, becanda, yang mina punya hanya cinta buat Kyuhyun Oppa)**

.

.

Changmin kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Dia duduk di ranjang dengan sepelan mungkin supaya tak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur. Dilanjutkannya lamunannya yang sempat terpotong karena kedatangan Zhou Mi. Apa tak masalah jika dia mengambil Kyuhyun dari sisi Zhou Mi?

Changmin yang lelah berpikir, ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia terbuai ke alam mimpi.

Hari sudah malam ketika dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dicarinya sumber suara yang membuatnya bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Handphonenya berdering dengan nyaring. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, dilihatnya caller id yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Terlihat tulisan "Leeteuk hyung calling". Dibiarkannya handphonenya itu. Dia sedang tak ingin bicara dengan hyungdeul super junior. Pasti mereka ingin menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun.

Setelah handphone itu menyelesaikan teriakannya, diraihnya handphonenya lagi. Terlihat daftar pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab yang lumayan banyak. Pesan masuk itu semua berasal dari nomor Leeteuk hyung. Tapi kalau melihat isinya, dia tahu kalau yang menulisnya adalah koala berkaki panjang yang sangat tak disukainya itu, bukannya Leeteuk hyung. Karenanya tanpa berpikir panjang, dihapusnya semua pesan yang masuk ke handphonenya itu. Biarlah tiang listrik itu beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun yang tak mau membalas semua smsnya.

Changmin beranjak menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tadi siang dia lupa makan karena menemani Kyuhyun. Dikeluarkannya dua bungkus mie ramen dari lemari. Yah… dia hanya bisa membuat ramen. Tak apalah. Daripada tidak makan. Dia makan dengan cepat. Kemudian membawa mangkuk ramen yang satu lagi ke dalam kamar. Dibangunkannya Kyuhyun dengan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

Kyuhyun terbangun karena seseorang yang mengguncang-guncangkan badannya dengan lumayan keras. Dilihatnya Changmin yang kini tengah menatapnya. "Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Makanlah dulu. Kamu belum makan sejak tadi pagi." Changmin mengangsurkan mangkok ramen itu kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap mangkuk itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Aku tak lapar!" jawabnya singkat.

"Ayolah. Makan sedikit saja! Setidaknya hormatilah aku yang telah membuatkannya." Changmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun sakit karena tak makan.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menerima mangkuk ramen yang disodorkan Changmin. Sayangnya baru satu suapan yang masuk ke perutnya, dia sudah berhenti dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Changmin yang khawatir langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya itu ke dalam kloset. Dia merasa jadi serba salah. Bagaimana ini? Makan sesendok saja Kyuhyun sudah muntah, tapi kalau tidak makan apa malah tidak sakit? Changmin dengan wajah kebingungan mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang setelah berhenti memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari pada tadi siang. "Changminnie, biarkan aku tidur saja ya?" pintanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Memaksanya makan dan membutnya muntah lagi?

"Changmin, apa tadi hyungdeul ada yang mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Changmin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mau dijawab jujur atau tidak? "Tidak ada. Tak satupun hyungdeul super junior yang mencarimu." Changmin membutakan mata dan telinganya ketika jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya. Di sempat melihat perasaan terluka dan mendengar desahan berat yang lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Hmm… Terimakasih Changminnie." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum terbuai ke alam mimpi. Changmin merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa dia tetap akan mengucapkan terima kasih jika tahu apa yang telah Changmin sembunyikan?

.

.

Zhou Mi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengirim pesan berisi pesan permintaan maaf untuk Kyuhyun melalui nomor Changmin tapi sama sekali tak ada respon. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membalas pesannya. Dia juga sudah berusaha meneleponnya berkali-kali. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Tidak diangkat. Otak Zhou Mi terus berfikir keras. Bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun atau minimal berbicara dengannya dulu. Siapa lagi yang bisa dimintai tolong. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sosok tinggi berwajah kecil yang sangat tampan. Leader DBSK itu mungkin bisa membantunya.

Segera dihubunginya nomor Yunho yang tadi dimintanya dari Leeteuk. Tak disangkanya nomor itu akan benar-benar berguna saat ini. Tangannya terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk dengan gelisah menunggu telepon diangkat di ujung sana.

"Yoboseyo?" terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana yang dirasakan oleh Zhou Mi bagaikan dewa penyelamatnya.

"Yoboseyo Yunho-ge! Gege sedang ada di mana? Bisakah aku minta tolong?"

"Sebentar… sebentar… Ini siapa?"

"Zhou Mi, gege!"

"Zhou Mi Super Junior M?"

"Ne… bagaimana gege? Bisakah menolongku?"

"Menolong apa?"

"Melihat keadaan Kui Xian!"

"Siapa Kui Xian?"

"Kyuhyun." Zhou Mi menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tadi ke dorm DBSK. Tapi Kui Xian sedang tidur. Aku juga sudah mengirim banyak pesan dan telepon, tapi tak ada satupun yang dibalas. Aku khawatir gege."

Hening sejenak sebelum terdengar kembali suara Yunho "Kamu mengirimnya ke nomor Changminnie?"

"Ne. Hanya dia yang menemani Kui Xian. Handphone Kui Xian sendiri ditinggal di kamar. Jadi kupikir hanya dia yang bisa kumintai tolong."

"Ah.. Arraseo. Secepat mungkin akan kuberi kabar."

"Gomawo gege!" Zhou Mi memutuskan sambungannya dengan Yunho. Pikirannya terasa sedikit ringan. Yunho pasti lebih bisa diandalkan daripada Changmin yang jelas-jelas tak menyukainya itu. direbahkannya tubuhnya di ranjang Kyuhyun menunggu kabar dari sang leader DBSK.

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu dorm dengan pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan dua orang namja yang mungkin sudah terlelap di dalam. Tebakannya tepat. Di ruang tengah, dia mendapati sosok Changmin yang tidur di atas Sofa. Dia kemudian masuk ke kamar Changmin dan mendapati sesosok namja lain yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk sedikit mendinginkan pikirannya. Diamatinya namja yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya itu. Wajah putih yang terlihat pucat, dan rambut coklat gelapnya yang berantakan. Benar-benar wajah yang menarik. Apalagi kalau sedang tidur seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar polos. Pantas saja ada banyak orang yang tertarik padanya.

Puas melihat wajah Kyuhyun, Yunho keluar dan mengambil air minum. Pikirannya melayang ke permintaan Zhou Mi tadi. Sebenarnya di otaknya sudah muncul beberapa prasangka kepada magnaenya yang kini tengah tidur di sofa. Bukannya Kyuhyun yang tidak mau membalas smsnya, tapi sepertinya Changmin yang tidak mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Zhou Mi mengiriminya pesan. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi mengingat perasaan terpendam Changmin terhadap Kyuhyun. Yunho memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Dia harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau prasangkanya itu salah. Dan cara satu-satunya adalah dengan menanyai Kyuhyun. Jadi untuk sementara lupakan dulu masalah ini sampai besok pagi.

Yunho mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Dia ingat menjanjikan pada Zhou Mi untuk mengabarinya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Dikirimnya pesan singkat ke namja China itu

"_Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Dia sudah tidur."_

Yakin pesannya sudah sampai pada orang yang dituju, Yunho masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia capek sekali hari ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun keesokan paginya dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Dipandanginya ruangan tempatnya tidur. Berantakan. Eh, dimana Changmin? Kenapa dia tak ada di sini? Dengan langkah berat, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Changmin yang tertidur di sofa. Dibenarkannya letak selimut Changmin yang telah melorot ke lantai.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Dia merasa sangat haus. Di dapur dia mendapati leader DBSK yang sedang membaca koran sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Disapanya namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Pagi Yunho hyung!"

"Pagi juga Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yunho melipat korannya dan memberikan perhatian penuh pada Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit pusing hyung." Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Yunho setelah mengambil segelas air minum.

Yunho mengamati namja di hadapannya itu sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi. "Apa kemarin ada hyungmu yang datang kemari?"

"Aniyo. Kata Changmin tak ada seorangpun hyungdeul yang datang mencariku. Mungkin mereka paham dan ingin membiarkanku sendiri dulu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara datar. Ya, dia tak perduli jika Hyungdeulnya tak ada yang mencarinya. Tapi kenapa Zhou Mi tidak mencarinya? Bukannya dia sudah ada di Seoul? Wajahnya kembali tersaput mendung setelah pikiran itu melintas di otaknya.

Yunho diam melihat ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun di hadapannya. Dugaannya benar. Changmin tak mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun tentang Zhou Mi yang mencarinya dan tentang pesan yang dikirim Zhou Mi. Sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh amarah dalam diri Yunho. Dia tak menyangka magnaenya dapat melakukan tindakan pengecut semacam itu. Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengannya nanti.

"Hyung, aku keluar sebentar ya?" Kyuhyun meminta ijin pada leader DBSK yang masih terlihat berpikir keras itu.

"Mau kemana Kyuhyunie?" Yunho menghentikan lamunannya.

"Ingin jalan-jalan ke taman sebentar. Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

"Ne… Hati-hati ya! Jangan lupa bawa topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu." Pesan Yunho.

"Gomawo hyung."

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun telah keluar dari dorm, Yunho segera menghampiri Changmin dan menarik selimutnya dengan keras. Changmin langsung terbangun mendapat perlakuan yang kasar seperti itu. Dicarinya orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya dengan cara yang tak manusiawi itu.

"Aishh… Hyung… pelan sedikit kenapa!" umpatnya.

Yunho tak menjawab umpatan Changmin dan malah melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Changmin. Changmin merintih mendapat pukulan dadakan dari hyungnya itu. Ada apa dengan hyungnya itu?

"Hyung! Kenapa memukulku? Sakit tahu!" protesnya.

"Changmin, apa hyung pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi seorang pengecut?" Yunho mengirimkan deathglare terbaiknya pada magnaenya itu. Changmin sedikit bergidik melihat pandangan marah Yunho. Memang apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Hyung berbicara tentang apa sih?" Changmin masih belum paham dengan yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kamu tak bilang pada Kyuhyun kalau Zhou Mi mencarinya sampai sini dan mengirim pesan untuknya?"

Changmin membatu mendengar kata-kata hyungnya itu. "Darimana hyung tahu?"

"Zhou Mi meneleponku. Dia menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia khawatir karena tak satupun pesannya dibalas. Tapi tadi waktu aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun apa ada hyungdeulnya yang mencarinya, dia mengatakan kalau tak ada. Berarti kamu tak mengatakan kalau Zhou Mi mencarinya kan? Kenapa kamu melakukan tindakan kotor seperti ini Changmin?" Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan kecewa.

Changmin merasa bersalah terhadap hyungnya itu. Yunho satu-satunya hyung yang dipunyainya sekarang ini. Setelah Jaejong hyung, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung meninggalkan DBSK. Dia lebih memilih menerima semua pukulan dan amarah Yunho daripada harus melihat raut kekecewaan hyungnya itu.

"Mianhe hyung! Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih! Aku sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Dan aku tahu kalau dia sampai seperti itu karena Koala idiot itu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otakku untuk merebut Kyuhyun dan mengambil Kyuhyun darinya." Changmin menunduk tak berani menatap mata Yunho. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia sudah tahu kalau tindakannya salah. Tak seharusnya dia melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara kotor seperti ini Changmin-ah? Hyung tak akan berkomentar jika kamu memang berniat merebut hatinya dengan cara yang sportif, tapi tidak untuk caramu ini!"

"Mianhe. Jeongmal Mianhe!"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Kyuhyun. Kamu sudah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Dan minta maaflah pada Zhou Mi. Akui tindakan pengecutmu secara jantan." Yunho meninggalkan Changmin menuju kamarnya. Dia sesungguhnya tak tega memarahi magnaenya sampai seperti itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, magnaenya itu harus menangggung konsekuensi dari tindakannya.

Changmin mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa nyut-nyutan karena pukulan Yunho tadi. Pipinya memang sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Yah… mengecewakan satu-satunya hyungnya yang tersisa itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun? Kalau dia minta maaf, pastinya dia harus mengatakan semua kebohongannya. Dan bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun marah besar padanya? Itulah resiko yang memang pantas didapatkannya.

Changmin sedikit terlonjak ketika handphonenya berdering dan menginterupsi lamunannya. Dilihatnya caller id yang terpampang di layar handphonenya sebelum dia menekan tombol hijau.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo Changmin-ah. Ini Ryeowook." Terdengar suara yang sedikit cempreng dari seberang sana.

"Ne. Wookie hyung. Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyunie dimana? Aku ingin berbicara padanya."

"Mianhe hyung. Kyuhyun sedang keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Ada yang bisa kubantu hyung?"

"Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun kalau nanti siang jam satu, dia harus sudah sampai di _Seoul Art Building_. Akan ada rehearsal untuk penampilan nanti malam."

"Arraseo hyung. Nanti akan kusampaikan. Ada lagi hyung?"

"Changmin, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Masih sama dengan kemarin?"

"Tidak hyung! Dia kelihatan sudah lebih tenang tadi malam."

"Baiklah! Gomawo Changmin."

Telepon langsung diputus oleh Ryeowook dari seberang sana. Jam satu ya? Jadi dia harus menceritakan kebohongannya pada Kyuhyun sebelum jam satu? Bersiap-siaplah dibenci olehnya Changmin katanya dalam hati.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Mina nari-nari bahagia nih… satu chapter lagi fic ini selesai dan Mina bisa konsen buat nglanjutin yang "the way to get your love". Banyak yang komentar kalau mereka gak bisa mbayangin Kyu Oppa jadi yeoja. Padahal menurut Mina, wajah Kyu Oppa itu kadang terlihat cantik lho, bukannya tampan. Terutama di foto acara Chivas. Cantik banget!

OK… sesuai yang Mina janjikan balesan review buat chapter 4 dan 5

**JoKyu** : Yup. Ada MinKyuMi di sini. Banyak banget malah. Dan maaf kalau Changmin dapat bagian yang menyedihkan. Derita cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang seperti itu kan? Sampai chapter ini Kyu masih belum maafin Mimi. Gimana ya? Mimi layak untuk dimaafkan atau enggak ya? Semua tergantung suasana hati Mina saat mbuat endingnya. Hehehe… Gomawo ya udah Review buanyak banget…

: Air tenang itu menghanyutkan. Orang kalau gak pernah marah, sekalinya marah pasti menakutkan. Seperti itulah sifat Mimi. Kyu sembunyi di kamar Changmin karena Changmin itu sedikit dari sahabat yang sangat Kyu percaya, dan karena saking lemotnya Kyu Oppa dia gak nyadar ma perasaan sahabatnya itu.

**Kyuhyunniewife** : gak begitu juga. Kalo Mimi sukanya ma Kyu itu sejak dia masih jadi Trainee, jadi masih lama Mimi. Walaupun mereka baru jadian selama dua tahun. Cuma di sini gak Mina ceritain awal mula perasaan Mimi. Lain kali Mina buatin yang tentang perasaan Mimi aja. Thanks ya udah mau review. Mina tunggu review selanjutnya. Hehe

**LittleLiappe** : Changmin gak cocok jadi angel. Dia kan Lord Voldemin. Tapi Changmin gak sejahat itu sih, jadinya ntar Mina buat Changmin jadi setengah angel setengah iblis. Kwkwkwk…

**Arisa Adachi** : Mixian atau MinKyu? Ayo tentukan. Kali aja nanti ada yang sesuai dengan suasana hati Mina.

**RizmaHuka-Huka** : udah baca chapter depan? Udah tahu kan kenapa Kyu marah? Di episode yang EHB, sepertinya memang ada bagian yang Changmin mantengin Kyu. Cuma Mina lupa, di EHB 9 atau EHB 10.

**Ika-Chiharu** : Cinta tak terbalas itu memang menyakitkan. Hiks..hiks… Kyumi akan bersatu kalau Kyu mau maafin Mimi. Jadi tunggu chapter depan, kira-kira Kyu mau maafin Mimi atau gak.

**Riskyulia** : anda benar! Mina seorang sparKyu dan Kyumi shipper. Dan karena Mina gak begitu merhatiin couple lain, Mina Cuma tahu soal couple ini dan Leepie Mina penuh ma video, gambar, dan all about Kyumi. Changmin dan Mimi emang sama-sama tiang listrik. Tingginya sama kan? 185 cm.

Selesai dah… sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau review dan Mina tunggu Reviewnya lagi. GOMAWO


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi, hidden MinKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun), yewook? Minry? kangteuk?**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, Changmin, Yunho, All SJ member **

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Hurt?**

**Rate :: aman untuk semua umur**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, typo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas…**

**Disclimer :: Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing… (Becanda, becanda, yang mina punya hanya cinta buat Kyuhyun Oppa)**

.

.

Kyuhyun masih duduk merenung di bangku taman itu. Tak dipedulikannya udara dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan orang-orang yang melaluinya. Kadang-kadang sebutir air mata lolos mengalir dari matanya. Teringat orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jika memang dia sudah ada di Korea, kenapa dia tak mencarinya? Kenapa tak menanyakan kabarnya? Apa Zhou Mi benar-benar sudah melupakannya? Apa Zhou Mi benar-benar sudah tak perduli padanya? Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan semua pikiran buruknya itu. Berharap semua pikiran buruk muncul karena kekecewaannya pada Zhou Mi semata.

Hari telah beranjak siang ketika akhirnya dia bangkit dari bangku itu. Matanya berwarna merah dan bengkak. Yah, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menutupinya. Menangis terus-terusan pastinya membuat matanya seperti mata panda. Biar sajalah, nanti saat perform kan juga harus di make up dulu. Jadi keadaannya tak akan terlihat terlalu mengerikan seperti sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin yang masih duduk di Sofa sekembalinya dia ke dorm DBSK. Wajahnya kusut dan ada bekas lebam di pipinya. Dihampirinya sahabatnya itu.

"Waeyo Changminie? Kenapa mukamu bisa lebam begini?"

"Tak apa Kyu. Tadi aku terjatuh dari sofa dan pipiku menabrak lantai duluan."

"Oh. Mau kuambilkan air untuk mengompresnya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ani… Ani… Nanti biar kukompres sendiri. Kamu istirahatlah saja. Nanti jam satu kamu harus sudah sampai di _Seoul Art Building_ untuk rehearsal. Jadi simpan tenagamu untuk nanti malam."

"Ah… Ne. Aku ke kamar dulu ya? Bangunkan aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Changmin memukul kepalanya dengan frustasi saat Kyuhyun menghilang di kamarnya. Kenapa dia tak bisa mengatakan kebohongannya pada Kyuhyuh? Dia takut Kyuhyun akan membencinya jika tahu kebohongannya.

.

.

Jam 12 siang.

Wookie dan Yesung datang ke dorm DBSK tepat jam dua belas siang. Mereka berinisiatif menjemput Kyuhyun karena tahu Kyuhyun pergi tanpa membawa baju ganti, ponsel ataupun dompet. Di tangan mereka sudah ada tas yang berisi keperluan Kyuhyun yang tadi disiapkan oleh Zhou Mi. Kalau ada yang mau tahu kenapa Zhou Mi tidak ikut, karena Zhou Mi dipanggil ke kantor pusat SMEnt karena dia pergi ke Korea tanpa memberitahu managernya yang masih ada di Taiwan dan karena dia tidak datang ke beberapa skedulnya sejak kemarin. Entah sanksi apa yang akan diterimanya nanti!

Mereka menekan bel di dorm DBSK beberapa kali sebelum seseorang yang memiliki tinggi badan berlebih keluar dengan penampilan yang sangat acak-acakan. Wookie dan Yesung saling bertukar pandang heran. Kenapa Changmin juga tampak kacau?

"Annyeong Changminie." Yesung membuka suara untuk menyapa duluan.

"Annyeong Yesung hyung, Wookie hyung. Masuklah!" Changmin membuka pintu dengan lebar dan mempersilahkan kedua hyungnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyunie ada di mana Changminie?" Wookie mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan dongseng tersayangnya itu.

"Dia ada di kamarku. Mungkin masih tidur. Kalau mau hyung masuk saja!" Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Mendapat izin dari sang pemilik kamar. Wookie langsung masuk ke kamar Changmin. Sedangkan Yesung menunggu di luar bersama dengan Changmin.

Wookie menghampiri sosok yang kini masih tertidur pulas di ranjang itu. Diamatinya wajahnya sebelum membangunkannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Dia tak pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti yang Kyu alami sekarang. Tapi dia tahu, pasti Kyu merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa. Perasaan yang jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada marah. Yah… walaupun semua itu karena salah paham, tetapi Kyu kan tidak tahu mengenai itu. diguncangnya tubuh Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Kyuhyun seketika membuka matanya dan memandang nanar ke sosok yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Wookie hyung?" ucapnya masih dengan suara serak.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyunie?" Wookie mengelus-ngelus rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"Ehm… agak pusing hyung. Tapi tak apa-apa. Hyung kenapa ke sini? Dengan siapa?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Berharap menemukan sosok yang sudah membuatnya kecewa. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia juga sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Menyadari arah pandangan Kyuhyun, Wookie menjawab dengan apa adanya. "Aku ke sini bersama Yesung hyung. Mimi-ge tak bisa ikut karena mendapat panggilan dari kantor pusat."

"Wae?" Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya. Dipanggil kantor pusat itu berarti buruk!

"Mimi-ge datang ke sini tanpa memberitahu managernya. Dia juga tak menepati beberapa skedulnya. Akan aneh jika kantor pusat sampai tak memanggilnya. Aku Cuma khawatir dengan sanksi yang akan diterimanya."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memucat mendengar perkataan Wookie. Pergi tanpa ijin saja sudah bisa menjadi masalah besar, apalagi melupakan skedulnya. Pasti sangsinya berat. "Bagaimana ini Hyung! Aku menyusahkannya lagi ya?" Air mata Kyuhyun sudah hampir tumpah lagi sekarang. Sesedih-sedihnya dan sekecewa-cewanya dia, dia tetap tak tega menyusahkan Zhou Mi sampai seperti ini.

"Hush… Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Mimi-ge tak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kamu tak membalas semua pesannya. Dia khawatir sekali padamu. Kemarin siang dia juga ke sini. Tapi dia tak tega membangunkanmu yang sedang tidur."

"Mimi ke sini?" Kyuhyun memandang Wookie dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bukannya Changmin bilang tak ada siapapun yang mencarinya. Dan kenapa Changmin tak bilang apa-apa tentang pesan yang dikirim Zhou Mi untuknya?

"Ne…"

"Aku tak tahu. Changmin bilang tak ada satupun hyungdeul yang mencariku. Dia juga tak bilang apapun tentang pesan." Muka Kyuhyun benar-benar blank saat mengatakan itu. Berarti Zhou Mi tak benar-benar melupakannya. Dan kata-kata yang didengarnya saat dia tidur kemarin siang, berarti itu bukan hanya mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Dia mendengar suara Zhou Mi yang mengatakan 'Jeongmal Mianhe Kui Xian. Wo Ai Ni'.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang mandilah dulu. Jam satu kita sudah harus sampai di sana. Pikirkan itu lagi nanti setelah mandi." Wookie menyerahkan tas yang berisi keperluan Kyuhyun itu ke pangkuannya. Dia sudah berdiri untuk keluar ketika ditolehkannya kepalanya.

"Semua itu Mimi-ge yang menyiapkan. Kutunggu di luar ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali membatu mendengar perkataan terakhir hyungnya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Changmin dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Dipandanginya Changmin dengan tajam. Selama mandi tadi, dia sempat berfikir. Kenapa Changmin membohonginya?

Mendapat pandangan yang sangat tajam dari orang yang sangat dicintainya membuat Changmin menyadari kalau kebohongannya telah terbongkar. Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya ke dapur. Kyuhyun hanya diam, menanti Changmin untuk bicara.

"Jeongmal Mianhe Kyuhyunie." Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Changmin. Dia menunduk. Tak cukup punya keberanian untuk menerima pandangan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang dingin menusuk telinganya.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?"

Changmin membuka dan menutup mulutnya untuk bicara. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar dan meninggalkan Changmin di dapur. Dia berhenti sejenak di pintu saat suara dinginnya kembali terdengar.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Zhou Mi. Kalau dia mau memaafkanmu, aku juga akan memaafkanmu."

Changmin terpuruk di lantai mendengar kata-kata final dari Kyuhyun. Dia telah membuat dirinya sendiri dibenci oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Air matanya perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Yunho menemukan magnaenya yang masih terpuruk di dapur. Yunho memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sudah cukup hukuman yang diterima Changmin. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah orang yang mau menemani dan menghiburnya.

"Sst… sudahlah Changminine. Jangan menangis lagi! Segeralah minta maaf pada Zhou Mi. Kamu dengar perkataan Kyuhyun kan? Dia memaafkanmu jika Zhou Mi memaafkanmu. Dia sahabatmu. Dia tak akan membencimu." Nasehat Yunho.

"Dia membenciku hyung! Kata-katanya saat bicara denganku tadi sangat dingin. Dia juga memandangku dengan sangat tajam. Dia tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu hyung!" Suara Changmin terkoyak. Dadanya sangat sakit mengingat pandangan dan kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi.

"Dia tidak membencimu! Mungkin dia sedikit marah. Tetapi dia tak akan bisa membencimu sekalipun dia ingin. Beri waktu untuknya untuk menenangkan perasaannya dan dia akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Seperti itu kan biasanya kalau dia sampai marah?"

Tak ada balasan dari Changmin. Di sedang meresapi kata-kata hyungnya itu. Memang seperti itulah Kyuhyun. Dia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat berbisa jika marah, tetapi jika kemarahannya sudah reda, dia akan kembali seperti biasa.

"Ne hyung! Aku ingin menemui Zhou Mi hyung dulu. Hyung bisa menanyakan pada Leeteuk hyung sekarang dia ada di mana?" Changmin menghentikan tangisannya.

"Bisa. Kamu mandilah dulu dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan menelepon Leeteuk hyung."

.

.

Yunho duduk di ranjang Changmin dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia sudah menelepon Leeteuk dan mendapat kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Zhou Mi dipanggil ke kantor pusat. Hal yang sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan. Karena biasanya hanya orang-orang yang melakukan pelanggaran berat yang dipanggil ke kantor pusat.

Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi jadi merasa tak enak melihat wajah keruh hyungnya. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

"Hyung, gwechana? Apa kata Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Gwechana. Kata Leeteuk hyung Zhou Mi ada di kantor pusat sejak tadi pagi."

"Mwo! Kantor pusat? Memang dia melakukan kesalahan apa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak berani tanya macam-macam. Itu urusan super junior."

Changmin mengangguk paham. Walaupun satu manajemen mereka memang tak bisa bertanya hal-hal intern group. Kecuali mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya. Changmin memakai baju dengan cepat dan keluar dari dorm setelah berpamitan pada Yunho.

Changmin mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat yang sangat dihindari oleh semua artis di bawah SMEnt. Kantor pusat. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat, apa yang dilakukan Zhou Mi hingga mendapat panggilan dari kantor pusat?

.

.

Zhou Mi baru keluar dari ruang CEO ketika dia melihat Changmin yang terburu-buru menghampirinya. Pikirannya langsung mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi melihat raut wajah khawatir Changmin. Pikirannya menjadi semakin kalut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kui Xian?" kalimat itulah yang langsung terlontar dari mulutnya saat Changmin sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Memang apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun? Aku tak tahu. Dia sudah berangkat dengan Wookie hyung dan Yesung hyung untuk pertunjukan nanti malam. Memang dia kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun, kenapa kamu ke sini? Apa kamu juga melakukan pelanggaran?"

"Aniyo.. Aku mencarimu hyung!"

"Ada apa?" Zhou Mi menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Jangan di sini. Kita turun ke bawah dulu." Changmin mulai berjalan tanpa menunggu Zhou Mi.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada seorangpun yang sepertinya punya niat untuk memecah kesunyian itu. Mereka baru berhenti saat tiba di tempat parkir.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe." Changmin langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf untuk apa Changmin sshi?"

"Maaf karena aku tak mengatakan kalau Zhou Mi hyung datang ke dorm kemarin. Dan maaf karena aku tak menyampaikan pesan yang hyung kirim untuk Kyuhyun."

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil melihat Changmin yang masih menunduk di hadapannya. Ternyata kecurigaannya benar. Semua pesannya tak ada yang sampai pada Kyuhyun.

"Gwechana. Aku sudah bisa mengiranya."

"Eh… hyung sudah bisa mengiranya?"

"Ne… wajahmu sama polosnya dengan Kui XIan. Dengan sekali lihat aku bisa menduganya. Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Kui Xian. Dia yang lebih terluka dengan perbuatanmu."

"Dia tak akan memaafkanku kalau hyung tak memaafkanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang hyung katakan."

Zhou Mi tersenyum senang. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih memikirkannya walaupun dia sedang marah padanya.

"Sudahlah! jangan meminta maaf lagi. Lagipula sepertinya kamu sudah mendapat cukup hukuman." Zhou Mi menunjuk lebam yang ada di muka Changmin.

"Ne… Gomawo hyung!" Changmin membungkukkan kembali.

Zhou Mi pergi meninggalkan Changmin di tempat parkir. Dia harus buru-buru pulang ke dorm untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun ke _Seoul Art Building_. Dia harus menyelesaikan salah paham ini sebelum dia kembali ke Taiwan.

.

.

_Seoul Art Building_

Kyuhyun tak bisa sepenuhnya fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Zhou Mi. Kantor pusat adalah tempat yang paling dihindarinya. Dia tak akan ke sana jika tak terpaksa. Dan panggilan langsung dari sana adalah mimpi buruk. Sudah tak tersisa sedikitpun rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah perasaan khawatir dan rindu.

Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menelepon Zhou Mi. Tapi telponnya tak di angkat. Dia juga sudah mengirim pesan. Tapi tak dibalas. Berbagai pikiran buruk melintas di otaknya. Apa managemen memberikan hukuman berat untuknya hingga dia tak bisa mengangkat telepon atau membalas smsnya? Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Dialah yang membuat Zhou Mi melupakan pekerjaannya.

Wookie yang melihat dongseng kesayangannya gelisah berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi usahanya itu sia-sia. Raut wajah Kyuhyun tak berubah. Masih saja diliputi mendung tebal.

Pukul 7 malam acara itupun dimulai. KRY akan menyanyikan Let's not, Fly dan Coagulation. Fly akan mereka nyanyikan saat pembukaan acara, sedangkan Let's not dan Coagulation akan mereka nyanyikan saat penutupan. Acara berjalan dengan lancar. Kekhawatiran Yesung dan Wookie tak terbukti. Kyuhyun benar-benar menunjukkan keprofesionalannya. Dia masih bisa tersenyum dan bercanda di atas stage. Tak akan ada yang mengira bagaimana keadaannya yang sebenarnya jika tak melihat ke kedalaman matanya.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menekan pelipisnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya mulai terasa berdenyut. Apa karena dia perutnya kosong? Mungkin saja. Dikuatkannya dirinya. Pada saat seperti ini dia sangat merindukan Zhou Mi. Jika Zhou Mi ada di sini, dia pasti sudah memeluknya dan menyematinya. Dia sangat merindukan pelukan hangatnya.

Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika MC mempersilahkan KRY untuk menyanyikan lagu penutup. Kyuhyun berjalan ke panggung dan memposisikan dirinya di antara Wookie hyung dan Yesung hyung. Dia berusaha fokus pada nyanyiannya. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Andaikan ini SJ-M. Pasti Zhou Mi lah yang sekarang menemaninya bernyanyi di panggung. Sayang sekali ini KRY bukan KRZ.

Tanpa dia sadari kini KRY sudah mulai menyanyikan Coagulation. Yah… dengan otak jeniusnya dia bisa menyanyikan lagu walaupun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dan saat menyanyi coagulation inilah, dia melihat sosok Zhou Mi yang menontonnya di samping panggung ditemani oleh Leeteuk dan Heechul. Dia tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Melihat senyum yang sangat dirindukannya itu, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya. Semua rasa kecewanya kemarin, semua kesedihannya, semua kekhawatirannya, semua rasa rindunya. Perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras, tak diperdulikannya orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berteriak histeris melihatnya meneteskan air mata karena memang itu hal yang memang sangat jarang sekali.

Ketika lagu berakhir, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Yesung dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Hyung, aku tidak ikut penutupannya. Ijinkan pada manager hyung ya?"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun menuju backstage dengan cepat dan dia setengah berlari ketika menuju ruang ganti super junior. Air matanya yang telah tumpah di panggung kini mengalir dengan semakin deras. Sesampainya di ruang ganti, tubuhnya langsung lunglai, dia jatuh terduduk. Tangisannya benar-benar menyayat hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

Zhou Mi melihat Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru turun dari panggung. Dia segera menyusulnya ke belakang panggung. Dia sempat terhalang security yang menanyakan identitasnya. Untung saja Leeteuk mengikutinya dan memperlihatkan tanda pengenal mereka, sehingga dia tak membuang waktu terlalu lama di sana. Dicarinya ruang ganti Super Junior dan membukanya tanpa mengetuknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok orang yang sangat dicintainya itu yang kini sedang menangis dengan suara yang menyayat hati di lantai.

"Kui Xian?" panggil Zhou Mi pelan. Tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian? Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Masih tak ada respon. Zhou Mi berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kui Xian… Jangan menangis lagi! Hatiku terasa sangat sakit tiap kali mendengarmu menangis. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku yang salah. Maaf karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Maaf karena tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Maaf karena telah melupakan anniversary kita. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kecewa. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa memahamimu." Suara Zhou Mi pecah. Dia sudah hampir menangis sekarang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku Mimi?" terdengar suara Kyuhyun walaupun dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Maaf Kui Xian. Bagiku tak ada bedanya antara hari anniversary atau hari-hari biasa. Bagiku selama ada Kui Xian di sisiku hari-hariku akan selalu terasa istimewa. Sudah… jangan menangis lagi. Kau boleh marah padaku. Memukuliku juga boleh. Tapi jangan memangis lagi!"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya. Bahunya tak lagi bergetar. Dan hanya tinggal sesenggukan kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Zhou Mi masih memeluknya dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Kyuhyun ketika dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur memeluk pinggangnya. Seketika senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kyuhyun sudah memaafkannya.

"Ayo pulang Kui Xian! Kamu pasti capek kan?" Zhou Mi melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Ne. Kubersihkan mukaku dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju meja rias dan mencari tisu untuk membersihkan mukanya tanpa memandang wajah Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi mengikutinya dan memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kui Xian belum memaafkanku ya? Kenapa tak mau memandang wajahku?" Zhou Mi menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kyuhyun yang sangat dirindukannya. Aroma yang bisa menenangkannya. Dipejamkannya matanya untuk menikmati apa yang hilang darinya beberapa hari ini.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan wajah Zhou Mi yang masih bersandar di bahunya. Seketika Zhou Mi membuka kedua matanya. Kyuhyun memandangnya lembut dengan segenap cinta yang dia punya dan mencium pipi Zhou Mi. "Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Ne?"

Zhou Mi balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Diciumnya sekilas bibir Kyuhyun sebelum menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dorm, hampir semua member (minus Yewook) sudah menanti kepulangan mereka. Mereka berebutan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang kembali Kyuhyunie." Bisik Leeteuk ketika memeluknya.

"Kau pulang magnae?"

"Jangan pergi lagi! Dorm sepi tanpamu."

Semua masih ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk mendorongnya untuk segera istirahat. Semua member tahu itu hanya akal-akalan Leeteuk agar Zhou Mi bisa bicara dengan Kyuhyun mengenai sanksi yang dia dapat dari managemen. Mereka mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Zhou Mi menarik Kyuhyun ke kamar.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun ketika masuk ke kamar adalah Tas besar milik Zhou Mi yang sudah tertata rapi dan tiket pesawat yang tergeletak di meja.

"Mi, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya pada Zhou Mi yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Terdengar ada nada kecewa yang kental dari suaranya.

"Kui Xian, kemarilah!" Zhou Mi menarik Kyuhyun untuk tidur bersandar pada dadanya.

"Maaf kalau aku harus mengecewakanmu lagi Kui Xian. Besok aku harus sudah kembali ke Taiwan. Managemen sudah memberiku peringatan tadi tentang absennya aku beberapa hari ini." Zhou Mi memeluk erat pinggang Kui Xian. Dia sebenarnya masih berat untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi ancaman langsung dari CEO SMEnt juga tak bisa diabaikannya.

"Mimi-ge, sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf lagi. Tak apa-apa kalau gege harus pulang ke Taiwan besok. Aku akan secepatnya menyusul ke Taiwan kalau aku ada waktu kosong lagi. Anggap saja ini juga hukuman bagiku karena sudah meragukan gege. Arraseo?"

"Arra."

.

.

Incheon International AirPort

Zhou Mi sudah check in dan menunggu panggilan untuk masuk ke pesawat. Diamatinya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan setia di sampingnya. Dia tahu, walaupun Kyuhyun mengatakan tak apa kalau dia harus pulang ke Taiwan, dalam hati kecil Kyuhyun dia tak mengikhlaskan kepulangannya.

"Kui Xian, jangan bersedih. Kau bilang akan secepatnya menyusulku! Jadi jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkan perkatannya. Dia berdiri di hadapan Zhou Mi dan memegang erat bahu Zhou Mi.

"Jangan lupa istirahat yang teratur. jangan lupa makan. Kalau managemen menyuruh gege kerja tanpa istirahat, laporkan saja padaku. Aku yang akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka!" dia berhenti sejenak dan ganti membelai wajah Zhou Mi "Aku akan segera menyusul ke sana! Jadi jangan berfikir untuk melirik namja lain!" ucapnya lembut.

"Tak akan pernah Kui Xian!" Zhou mi menangkap tangan Kui Xian dan menciumnya. Dia sebenarnya tergoda untuk mencium bibir Kui Xian, tetapi melihat tempat di mana mereka berada, hal itu jelas tak mungkin dilakukannya.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara panggilan untuk pesawat jurusan Taiwan. Kyuhyun mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu dan memeluknya untuk terakhir kali.

"Gege… jaga diri. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"Kamu juga jaga kesehatanmu Kui Xian. Jangan sampai sakit lagi saat aku tak ada di sisimu!" Zhou Mi balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dia baru melepaskan pelukannya ketika didengarnya sekali lagi panggilan untuk penumpang pesawat.

Diciumnya kening Kyuhyun singkat "Wo Ai Ni." Ucapnya. Dia masuk ke dalam sambil menyeka air mata yang sudah menggantung di ujung matanya. Matanya terlihat sedih harus sekali lagi meninggalkan kekasihnya. Dilihatnya Leeteuk Hyung yang kini menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk bahunya untuk menenangkannya.

"Kita akan segera bersama lagi Kui Xian!" tekadnya dalam hati. Tekad yang akan dengan sekuat tenaga akan diwujudkan. Demi Kyuhyun, demi dirinya, dan demi cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

End

.

.

Huwaaa….. maaf… maaf… kalau akhirnya malah jadi gaje begini. Gak ada adegan romantisnya lagi… padahal niatnya mau mbikin yang agak romantis di belakang, eh malah otak Mina berubah pikiran.

Maaf ya? Kali ini reviewnya belum bisa Mina balas (LAGI!). Mina harus buru-buru pulang buat belajar. Besok tes matematika. Oh my god. Kyuppa, pinjami otak jeniusmu.

TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH MEMBACA FICT INI DARI AWAL SAMPAI SELESAI. GOMAWO. REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT MINA.


End file.
